El poder de una bala
by Sonic1808
Summary: Tres historias con una cosa en especial, todas están sujetas a las balas. Almas hospedadas en las alas de la gloria Capaz de poner punto final a nuestra historia Con el poder de quitarnos lo que el Señor nos regala Pequeña y peligrosa es el poder de una bala.


**Quiubo este es el primer songfic que hago que Sonic y yo espero que si aluien lee esto le vaya a gustar y me deje un review ya sea para insultarme o o ayudarme a mejorar, acepto cualquier cosa.**

 **Avisos:** **Valeria** **y Karen si están leyendo esto por favor no intenten matarme (eso va para ti Valeria) sólo es algo que se me ocurrió.**

 **Esto es Universo alterno, todos son humanos y no tomo en cuenta nada de lo que suceda en realidad en Sonic the hedgehog**

 **El songfic es mio, los personajes y la canción no TT-TT**

* * *

 **El poder de una bala**

Un lunes como cualquier otro una mujer de de 30 años de nombre María despertó pero sin poder levantarse, pues unos brazos la sujetaban de la cintura, con miedo miró sobre su hombro a su esposo de nombre Shadow, desde hace 10 años que estaban juntos y que desde hace 9 años la golpeaba.

No podía creer que a quien una vez amó ahora odiara con todo su ser. Deseaba que fuera una pesadilla, una broma de mal gusto o lo que sea pero no su vida.

Con cuidado se soltó de su agarre, no quería despertarlo y que se molestara, y se dirigió al baño; se vio al espejo y se horrorizó cuando vio que tenía un moretón horrible en la mejilla. Su paciencia se estaba acabando.

 _Un lunes más otro inicio de semana_

 _Otro rayo de Sol se cuela por la ventana_

 _Y ella amanece entre los brazos del humano que mas odia_

 _Y trata de imaginar que su vida es una parodia_

 _Diez años de casada, nueve llenos de violencia_

 _Su mejilla esta morada y agotada su paciencia_

 _Por el hombre que amo un día y que daría lo que sea_

 _Y hoy en día que ironía lo obedece o la golpea_

Dos días después, en la noche, María escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de un portazo _"genial ya llegó"_ pensó suspirando.

Su sangre se congeló cuando oyó el sonido de objetos rompiéndose contra la pared y un grito de Shadow que la hizo sentir que era su fin.

-¡MARÍA TE VOY A MATAR!

Escuchó sus pasos y lo siguiente que sintió fue el frio piso a causa de una patada que Shadow le propino en la espalda. Con trabajos se puso de pie y corrió hasta las escaleras todavía oyendo los gritos de él llamándola. Ya no aguantaba, eso había sido el colmo.

 _Un grito, un portazo, escucha venir sus pasos_

 _Un golpe más, la gota que derramo el vaso_

Ya no le quedaba de otra, no quería morir, corrió escaleras arriba hasta su cuarto y de un cajón saco una pistola, era su única salida.

Lo escuchó gritando insultos hacia su persona desde la sala, tratando de ignorarlo tomó con fuerza el arma y se dirigió a las escaleras.

 _Ella corre a la habitación ignorando sus acosos_

 _Tomó la pistola que en el buró guarda su esposo_

Bajó las escaleras lentamente sintiendo su pulso acelerar conforme bajaba cada escalón.

 _Baja las escaleras su adrenalina no para_

Llegó a la sala y lo miró a los ojos, levantó ambos brazos sosteniendo temblorosamente la pistola mientras que Shadow la miraba furioso, después incrédulo y al final sorprendido.

-María, no lo hagas, no te atre…- no terminó la oración porque la susodicha presionó el gatillo y Shadow cayó al suelo desangrándose.

María sonrió levemente, por fin iba a vivir tranquila.

 _Lo miró a la cara presiona el arma y dispara_

 _Mira a la bestia sometida desangrándose en la sala_

 _Por fin se siente libre es el poder de una bala_

 _1º_

Ella tenía que ponerle fin a su sufrimiento, vio la solución y no lo dudó ¿se sentía mal? Si.

 _Almas hospedadas en las alas de la gloria_

 _Capaz de poner punto final a nuestra historia_

 _Con el poder de quitarnos lo que el Señor nos regala_

 _Pequeña y peligrosa es el poder de una bala_

 _Almas hospedadas en las alas de la gloria_

 _Capaz de poner punto final a nuestra historia_

 _Con el poder de quitarnos lo que el Señor nos regala_

 _Pequeña y peligrosa es el poder de una bala_

 *****Sonic1808*****

Un muchacho de nombre Silver, tiene 17 años, estudia la preparatoria y desde que es un niño sus compañeros se burlaban de él por tener sobrepeso, pero no era su culpa crecer rodeado de comida.

 _Creció entre burlas, apodos y alimentos en exceso_

 _Diecisiete años y un problema de sobrepeso_

Como todos los días, llegó a la prepa y su timidez no tardo en aparecer cuando sintió las miradas de burla y desprecio de sus compañeros.

En su salón no fue mejor, habían llenado su asiento de notas que decían cosas como: "GORDO" "Aquí no es la granja cerdito", los escuchó reírse y se sonrojó porque no eran solo sus compañeros de clase sino también los alumnos de los demás grados.

 _Muestra su timidez se sonroja y no sonríe_

 _Siempre fue el gordo del grupo del que los demás se ríen_

En la tarde se encerró en su cuarto estando furioso, soportaba que algunos se burlaran de él pero no a casi toda la prepa. Fue al cuarto de sus papás y del armario sacó una revólver y sintió que había encontrado la solución.

 _Su paciencia al límite n puede aguantarse más_

 _Si donde quiera que se para es la burla de los demás_

 _Su padre guarda en el armario su revólver_

 _Y él siente que es la forma del problema resolver_

Al tener aquella arma en sus manos se sintió poderoso, ahora nadie se volvería a meter con él, nunca más.

 _Lo toma entre sus manos y así invencible se siente_

 _Nadie se pondrá con él si tiene un 357_

Doblando la esquina se encontró con varios de sus compañeros conversando o escuchando música.

-Hola- saludó con un pequeño movimiento de su mano y un suave murmullo, pocos lo voltearon a ver.

-Hola CERDO- le contestó uno de los muchachos de nombre Tails causando que todos rieran.

Recibió un golpe muy fuerte en su cabeza y las risas aumentaron, metió la mano en su chamarra y sacó el arma apuntando a la cabeza de Tails.

-Ya me harté de que se burlen de mí, nunca han tenido conmigo ni una sola buena intención-y le disparó en la cabeza a Tails dejando a todos sorprendidos y en silencio.

 _Llega a su esquina, saluda y pocos prestan atención_

" _Hola cerdo" dice uno y comienza la humillación_

 _Alguien golpea su cabeza y explotan las carcajadas_

 _Busca bajo su chamarra, le apunta justo a la cara_

" _Estoy harto de sus burlas, de sus intenciones malas"_

 _Dispara, es el poder de una bala_

Mese después Silver fue enviado a la cárcel por asesinar a más de 50 jóvenes de entre 16 y 18 años. Se dice que después de matar a su primera víctima, Tails un muchacho que le hacia buylling , le gustó lo que sentía matar y actuó como loco matando así a todos a su alrededor.

Se dice que a estado a punto de matar a sus compañeros de celda por lo que será trasladado a un hospital psiquiátrico a causa de que se ha vuelto loco.

 _Almas hospedadas en las alas de la gloria_

 _Capaz de poner punto final a nuestra historia_

 _Con el poder de quitarnos lo que el Señor nos regala_

 _Pequeña y peligrosa es el poder de una bala_

" _Sólo quería ponerle punto final a los abusos, de haber sabido que llevaría muchas personas inocentes tal vez lo hubiera pensado_ " declaró Silver " _Una bala puede ser letal sin importar quien la reciba o quien la dispare y eso puede que sea lo mejor. Agradezco lo que hice y si pudiera cambiar lo que hice sólo cambiaria no haberlo hecho antes"_ confesó contradiciendo sus palabras anteriores y con un tono de voz un tanto tétrico.

 _Almas hospedadas en las alas de la gloria_

 _Capaz de poner punto final a nuestra historia_

 _Con el poder de quitarnos lo que el Señor nos regala_

 _Pequeña y peligrosa es el poder de una bala_

 *****Sonic1808*****

 **(N/A: Ahora sí llegaron por quienes lloraban, Valeria y Karen si están leyendo esto please no me maten)**

Amy y Sonic son una pareja de 22 años recién casada. Ellos se aman mucho y desde que están juntos se sienten en las estrellas, nada podría arruinar su mundo

.

.

.

O eso creen ellos….

 _Ella lo ama a él y él también la ama a ella_

 _Viven su historia de amor en un circulo de estrellas_

Una tarde Sonic fue al parque porque Amy lo había llamado pidiéndole que fuera por ella. Cuando la encontró ella le daba la espalda así que se le acerco en silencio y la abrazo por la espalda.

-¿Para qué querías que viniera?- le preguntó

-Para darte una noticia- le contestó separándose de él **(N/A: Todos sabemos que se trata *w*)**

-¿Una noticia?- repitió él

-Sí, ten- dijo entregándole un sobre y dándole la cara por primera vez desde que Sonic llegó. Él abrió el sobre y cuando leyó lo que decía aquel papel que se encontraba dentro del sobre se quedó con la boca, sin poder creérselo, y releyendo el papel antes de mirarla.

-Amy, ¿estás…..?- las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta

-Si, Sonic, estoy embarazada vas a ser papá- le dijo dándole un abrazo que él le aceptó contento.

Se separaron y Sonic puso su mano en el vientre de su esposa y entrelazar su otra mano con ella; y así irse a casa imaginando como sería su pequeño o pequeña

 _Ella feliz de su embarazo y él acaricia su panza_

 _Imaginan su futuro mientras caminan a casa_

Cuando oscureció Sonic y Amy estaban a dos cuadras de su casa, Sonic la abrazó de la cintura y le agradeció que lo hubiera hecho la persona más feliz del mundo. Iban a cruzar la caller cuando un auto apareció de la nada frenando delante de ellos.

 _Abrazando su cintura si los alcanzo la noche_

 _Al querer cruzar la calle cierra su camino un coche_

Un hombre con un pasamontañas y una M4 EN SU MANO SALIÓ DEL AUTO Y LES APUNTÓ.

-Esto es un asalto, denme todo su dinero- Sonic volteó a ver a Amy y se exaltó mucho cuando la vio tan asustada y sujetándose el vientre con su mano libre.

 _Un tipo con arma en mano dice. "Esto es un asalto"_

 _Y él al ver a su amada asustada se exaltó_

Sonic arremetió contra el asaltante y éste le disparó. Amy observó todo paralizada del miedo y reacciono sólo cuando vio a Sonic en el piso desangrándose; una ira enorme se apoderó de ella y intentó golpear al tipo ganándose un balazo en el vientre.

 _Él se abalanza sobre el tipo y el tipo le da un disparo_

 _Ella sobre la cera ve desangrar a su amado_

 _Actúa por instinto cuando asustada se siente_

 _Y otra bala atraviesa al inquilino de su vientre_

Aquel hombre escapó en su auto sin sentir culpa de lo que hizo, mientras que Sonic yacía en el suelo inconsciente y Amy perdiendo el aire de poco a poco sufriendo por su bebé.

Así acabo una historia de una futura familia de tres personas, que de ser el día más feliz de sus vidas se convirtió en el último, todo por culpa de una bala.

 _El tipo huye, escapa sin ningún remordimiento_

 _Él yace sobre la cera a ella se le va el aliento_

 _Una historia, tres vidas y un bloque de amor sin alas_

 _Terminan, es el poder de una bala_

 _Almas hospedadas en las alas de la gloria_

 _Capaz de poner punto final a nuestra historia_

 _Con el poder de quitarnos lo que el Señor nos regala_

 _Pequeña y peligrosa es el poder de una bala_

 _Almas hospedadas en las alas de la gloria_

 _Capaz de poner punto final a nuestra historia_

 _Con el poder de quitarnos lo que el Señor nos regala_

 _Pequeña y peligrosa es el poder de una bala_

* * *

 **Si leyeron esto y no lloraron o sintieron ganas de matarme los felicito y agradezco que no me quieran lastimar y deseo que hayan disfrutado leerlo y tal vez me lean luego.**


End file.
